Some pharmaceuticals are best delivered in powdered form directly into the lungs of a patient. Conventional inhalers often use a measured dose of a powdered pharmaceutical from a capsule for delivery of the pharmaceutical to the patient. Access to the powdered pharmaceutical is often by piercing the sides of the capsules. Also, the two halves of the capsules can be separated to permit access to the powdered pharmaceutical.